Albus Potter and the Rebellion of Darkness
by HarryB
Summary: As Albus Potter prepares for his first year at Hogwarts, he does not realise that he must also prepare for the downfall of the school.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Note: I didn't create anything in this story except for a few characters, and only one of those characters is entirely original. The others are just relatives of existing characters.**

**Chapter One: A New Start**

Albus and Rose stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and walked out into the large crowd of students eager to start the new term. As Albus looked around, he noticed the strange boy he had seen on Platform 9¾, Scorpius Malfoy, alone but nevertheless calm, and rather unimpressed. Then, a familiar voice rang out over the bustling crowd.

"Firs' years this way, please!" called Hagrid, who towered above everyone. Albus was delighted to see Hagrid, who had visited his home many times, and his nervousness had been momentarily overshadowed by seeing the warm, friendly face smiling back at him.

Rose had also noticed Hagrid and smiled at him, then pulled Albus through the mass of people to greet him.

"Rose, Albus, nice ter see yeh!" he said to the pair, who looked tiny compared to him. "Firs' years, come on now!" he shouted once again, causing Albus and Rose to press their hands against their ears.

"Don' forget to come and see me on Friday afternoon now, will yeh?" Hagrid said to Albus and Rose, as they he led them and the rest of the first years to the boats.

"No, we'll be there," said Rose, smiling up at him.

Hagrid led them down a narrow path onto the edge of a dark lake. On the other side, Albus could see a large, magnificent castle. "No more'n four to a boat!" called Hagrid, and the students began to get into groups and into the boats. Albus and Rose sat in an empty boat, and were joined by a pretty girl with dark blue eyes, and long, brown hair. "Hello, I'm Chloe Acolst, nice to meet you," she said, and shook Rose's, and then Albus' hand.

"Rose Weasley," said Rose, smiling back at her.

"Albus Potter," said Albus, and to his surprise, Chloe looked rather shocked.

"You mean… Harry Potter's son?" she asked, and he nodded, and she turned to Rose. "Ron and Hermione?" she asked again, and there was longing in her voice. Rose nodded, confused at how this strange girl knew their parents. "Wow…" she whispered, as she stared into Albus's green eyes, which he had inherited from his father.

"I wonder what the hold up is," said Rose, quickly trying to change the subject, and then they noticed Scorpius lurking, obviously not quite sure what boat to get into. Chloe waved her arms at him.

"This boat's free!" she shouted.

"No!" Rose whispered at her, and Albus groaned, as Scorpius reluctantly joined them in their boat. Hagrid, who was in his own boat, shouted "Forwards!" and the boats all started moving in the direction of the castle.

Scorpius looked over the opposite side of the boats from Rose and Albus, as Chloe stared directly at them, as if she was in a trance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Chapter Two: The Sorting**

When the boats arrived, the first years all clambered out of their boats onto the pebbles. They followed Hagrid down a passageway, and made their way up the stone steps and stood in front of the large oak door.

Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the door, and almost as soon as he did so, the door swung open. A tall, skinny witch in her mid-40s stood before them, casting her eye over them all.

"Professor McGonagall, the firs' years," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, effectively dismissing him, and he walked inside where they could no longer see him. "You shall follow me, in silence." They did as they were told, and as all the first years filled the Entrance Hall, Rose whispered to Albus; "Mum told me about her, but I assumed she would be a lot older,"

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she said. "The start of term feast will begin soon, but first, you shall be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your family whilst at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. You will sleep in the same dormitory, spend free time in your house common room, and be rewarded with house points for your triumphs. Rule breaking will lose your house points, and at the end of the year, the house with most points will win the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin very shortly. I will return when we are ready for you," and she walked through a large door.

Albus was extremely nervous, and apparently it wasn't easy to see, as Rose held his arm. "Don't worry, we'll both be fine. I promise." she said. Albus looked at her and smiled. He had been told this many times, and the feeling didn't seem to get better after any of those times.

Professor McGonagall returned into the room full of nervous 11 year olds. "We are ready for you. You will form a line, and follow me," she said very sternly, and they all formed a line behind her, Rose in front of Albus, as they walked through the double doors into the Great Hall.

It was a large, magnificent room, lit by thousands of candles that were floating above four long tables, where all the other students were sitting. The first years nervously walked down the centre of the room, under the eye of every other person in the room, and as Albus looked at the table at the end of the Hall, he saw Hagrid waving at him, and Albus smiled back. As he looked a little further to Hagrid's right, he noticed another familiar face, who was sitting next to the old man sitting in the middle of the table. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. What was he doing at Hogwarts?

Albus and the rest of the third years stopped, as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool on the floor in front of them, with the Sorting Hat on top of it. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and place the hat on your head," she said, as she pulled out a long roll of parchment. "Acolst, Chloe," she read out, and the strange girl that sat with Albus and Rose on the boat slowly walked to the stool, and put the Sorting Hat on her head. She nervously looked around the room.

"Ah!" shouted the Sorting Hat, which made Chloe jump. "This is very interesting, yes interesting indeed. You're very intelligent, but shy. You will do best in… RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left cheered, as Chloe seemed relieve, and joined the table, as she was welcomed by many pats on the back and hand shakes.

As many others got called up for the sorting, Albus looked again at the staff table. Kingsley acknowledged Albus, and raised his goblet to him. Albus smiled, and looked down the table and saw Neville Longbottom, one of his father's closest friends, and the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Neville bit his lip when the next name was called.

"Longbottom, Emily."

A small, plump girl with blonde hair walked up to the sorting hat and sat down on the stool and put the hat on her head. Neville smiled nervously as the hat considered for a moment. "Hmm... a Longbottom, how nice. Your mother, Hannah Abbott, she was in Hufflepuff, and your father was a Gryffindor… yes… you share many characteristics with your mother… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared, and Emily smiled at her dad, who smiled and nodded back at her, but Albus could see a little disappointment in his eyes as his daughter sat down at the table on the right.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

After all the applause, the room fell silent and all eyes were on the blonde haired boy that sat on the stool and looked smugly across the room.

"Slytherin, for sure," Rose whispered to Albus, who nodded in agreement.

Scorpius slowly put the hat on his head.

"Hmm… tricky…"

Rose and Albus looked at each other, confused.

"Yes, your personality is one of which I haven't seen in many years, centuries even… I could put you in any house, and you would fit in. But where is best?"

"Surely Slytherin," whispered Albus, but Rose was paying attention to the Sorting Hat.

"Very difficult indeed… GRYFFINDOR!" roared the Sorting Hat once more, and Rose and Albus' jaws dropped, as did most in the room.

Instead of applause, there was mutters and whispers, and some loud "What?"s and "How?"s, as the Malfoy boy sat down at the Gryffindor table.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unwelcome Face

**Thanks for reading again, please review and let me know what you think.**

The Sorting Ceremony continued, though everyone, especially Albus was confused about the Sorting Hat's choice of putting Scorpius in Gryffindor. His decision made Albus even more nervous, proving that the Sorting Hat could be unpredictable, and Albus could end up in Slytherin. A few names were read out before…

"Potter, Albus."

Albus felt every eye settle upon him, though he didn't know how they all knew it was him that was Albus. He took a deep breathe, and Rose nudged him forwards, and he walked up the steps, and sat himself down and placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Oh, a Potter, how marvellous! Yes, I do remember the day your father sat down on this very stool, and I had some trouble with him. You are very similar to him, you know. He didn't want to be in Slytherin either. I suppose it must be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus was relieved. Everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered him, as he sat down at the table, a few seats away from Scorpius.

It was right, being at the Gryffindor table. He had hardly spoken to any of the others, yet he felt comfortable, and at home amongst them. Maybe that was the feeling everyone got when they were sorted. Was the Sorting Hat always right? Did Scorpius have the same belonging feeling that Albus had?

More students got sorted, and joined their tables, until Professor McGonagall read out; "Weasley, Rose."

Albus stared at her as she walked confidently up the steps, her red hair bobbling behind her. She sat down on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on her head. "Ah, another Weasley," he said. "No question about it… GRYFFINDOR!" Rose smiled, and went and sat down a few spaces away from Albus.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called "Zabini, Saber."

The dark skinned boy approached the stool quickly, with a fierce stride and sat down and put the hat on. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat roared, as the hat barely touched his head. Saber smirked and joined his fellow Slytherins, as Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment, and picked up the stool and carried it away.

Then, there were two loud hand claps from the centre of the staff table, and everyone's attention was drawn to the headmaster, Bailan Derwent. He was a tall, slim man with thick, silver hair. He smiled as he looked over at all of his students, who stared back at him.

"Hello, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before the feast begins, I would like to make you aware of a few things," he said, as everyone listened intently. "Professor Maurina Gaelyn McGonagall will fill the open position of Head of Gryffindor, but will remain in her position of Transfiguration professor. Congratulations, Professor McGonagall, I'm sure your sister would have been proud." And he applauded her, followed by the rest of the hall. She nodded courteously, but did not manage a smile.

"Also, as you may have noticed we have a special guest tonight," and a few heads turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt who was sitting next to him. "Yes, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, is here as a special guest for our start of term feast. Please join me in giving the Minister a warm welcome," and once again, everyone applauded as Kingsley stood up and nodded, but unlike Professor McGonagall, he smiled at the students. "Now, let the feast," he clapped his hands, and food appeared in front of them on the tables "begin."

* * *

"That was nice, wasn't it?" said Rose, as her and Albus followed the rest of the Gryffindors up the stairs to the common room.

"Yeah it was lovely," he replied. He was ecstatic at being put into Gryffindor, his fears of being in Slytherin finally laid to rest. Albus felt someone pat him on his shoulder, and he turned around to see a beautiful second year, with dark black hair and crystal blue eyes smiling up at him.

"Hi, I'm Aurnia Finnigan. I think our parents are friends?" she said.

"Yeah, you're Seamus and Lavender's daughter, aren't you?" Rose asked her.

"That's right. Albus, I know your brother as well." She turned around and looked at someone. "Oh, look! Here he comes now,"

And sure enough, walking upstairs, pushing past frightened first years was James Sirius Potter, Albus' older brother in his second year. "Aurnia, I didn't get a chance to -" he noticed Albus. "Oh! You've met my brother! Albus how are you? I told you that you would get into Gryffindor without any problems," he laughed. Albus smiled at him.

In the common room, there was huge excitement from all the Gryffindors. Friends who hadn't seen each other over the summer were greeting each other, and the first years were settling into their new surroundings. Then, the portrait door swung open and in entered Scorpius Malfoy. Everyone went silent and looked at him as he walked through to the stairs. As he took his first step, he stopped and looked around at his fellow Gryffindors who were all still staring at him.

"What?" he shouted stubbornly. "I don't like it anymore than you do!" and he ran up the stairs to his dormitory.

* * *

As the evening went on, people started going to bed to get a good sleep for their first day that was to come.

"We'd better go to bed as well, we'll be tired tomorrow." Rose said to Albus.

"We don't sleep in the same room, do we?" asked Albus curiously.

"Don't be silly," Rose laughed. "Of course we don't. There's a boys dorm and a girls dorm. Night!" she said, and went up the stairs to bed. Albus followed her and went into his dorm, were there were only three beds, both of them occupied, but the black boy was not asleep, and stood up to greet Albus.

"Hi," he said, approaching Albus. "I'm Nathan Thomas, I think -"

"Our parents are friends?" laughed Albus.

"Yeah, I suppose you've been getting that a lot today, haven't you?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, but how do you know?"

"Well, everyone knows Harry Potter," laughed Nathan. "My dad's name is Dean, and my mum's called Alicia. I think she played Quidditch with your dad."

"Yeah, I'll ask him if he remembers her." said Albus, and he looked over at the other boy, asleep on the bed, though Albus could see that Scorpius Malfoy was not really sleeping at all.

"He's not said a word to me; I gave up about half hour ago and starting reading some school books. Anyway, we better get to bed. Busy day tomorrow!" said Nathan, and put the books on his bed on his bedside table.

And with that, they both got changed and got into bed. Albus fell asleep right away, looking forward to what his time at Hogwarts was going to offer...


End file.
